It is known to provide a mirror assembly that is adjustably mounted to an interior portion of a vehicle, such as via a double ball pivot joint or double ball pivot mounting configuration where the mirror casing and reflective element are adjusted relative to the interior portion of a vehicle by pivotal movement about the double ball pivot arm or configuration. The mirror casing and reflective element are pivotable about either ball pivot joint or ball joint by a user that is adjusting a rearward field of view of the reflective element. In some applications, a mirror assembly may be adjustably mounted to an interior portion of a vehicle via a single ball pivot joint or single pivot mounting configuration. Typically, a base portion or channel mount of the mirror mounting assembly is mounted to or attached to a windshield mounting button that is adhered to an in-cabin surface of the windshield of the vehicle.